


Parents Day Contest

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Gravity Falls, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Contests, Cute, Ghosts, Humor, Other, Spirits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Parents Day and everyone's having a great time but something's scary happens when a jealous Sarah unleashed a evil spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Raul said "I can't believe we sign up for a parent day contest"

Phelia said "It has great food, parties and contests"

Raul said "We need to bring our parents to parents day my parents died in a car accident."

Phelia said "My parents are Filipino vampires that prey pregnant women"

Marinuela hugged Phelia and Raul

"This is gonna be the best day ever!"

Transition

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul walked into the park.

But they hears someone screaming.

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul covers their ears.

"MOM YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!?"

It was Sarah

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul sees a attractive woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white blouse, red skirt and black flat shoes. She was playing the guitar.

Marinuela said "Wait a minute"

Raul and Phelia said "Ed's mom.....is a hippie!?"

"Now Sarah you know I can't stand your spoiled brat behavior"

"But mom if you don't compete you're not gonna win and I love winning!"

"Sarah let me be free like children with flowers in their hair"

Sarah growled

Marinuela shuddered

Grim, Claire and Mandy walked to Marinuela

Mandy said "Mother this is Marinuela"

Claire said "Hello Marinuela"

But Phelia appears behind Rodolfo and Manny.

Marinuela said "These are my friends Raul and Phelia"


	2. Chapter 2

First is the race

"On your mark get set....go!"

Everyone began to run until Sarah trips one of the contestants.

The crowd gasped

Phelia said "That's not good"

"And the winner is...Sarah"

Sarah receives a blue ribbon but her mother break it in half

Sarah growled

Second is the dance contest

Everyone were dancing 

Marinuela began to dance with Raul and Phelia.

The crowd cheers

Sarah's eye twitched

"NOOOOOO!!"


	3. Chapter 3

And finally Hide and Seek

Marinuela was about to play but she hears screaming

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Everyone was running away screaming from a demon

An idea popped into Marinuela's head

Marinuela appears behind Raul and Phelia

Raul and Phelia screamed 

The crowd cheered

Later

"And the winner is.....Marinuela!"

The crowd cheers

Sarah said "What!?"

A judge gives Marinuela a trophy

Sarah was about to attack Marinuela but stopped by her mother

"Sarah time for your punishment"

Sarah gulped

Phelia said "I can't believe you beat a demon in hide and seek"

Raul said "Yeah Sarah's a bad influence on her brother Ed"

Marinuela, Raul and Phelia laughed

The End


End file.
